The Theif and The Hero
by 9angel9
Summary: Takes place after the episode 'The Mask of Maches Malone' T for violence


**Disclaimer: I own nothing! *sighs sadly***

**Set at the very end of the episode 'The Mask of Matches Malone' when we see catwoman on the ledge with the cloak.**

_Italics are thoughts._

**Bolds are sounds.**

CAPITALS ARE YELLING

_**THIS IS VERY, VERY ANGRY THOUGHTS**_

Batman talking

Catwoman talking

Huntress talking

Black Canary talking

Joker talking

-Catwoman-

Catwoman sat on the ledge thinking about the evening and the past time she had spent working with Batman and the girls. She heard a soft footfall behind her and she leapt to her feet spinning to face the unexpected visitor. _This is not good. _There wasn't just one but two: the Joker and the Penguin and climbing up to the roof were all their goons. The goons weren't the normal ones either; they were huge.

-Batman-

A scream echoed acrossed the city. Batman instantly identified it as Catwoman's. Batman was worried now and before he could stop it the name had already left his mouth "Catwoman!" what worried him most was the gunfire that had sounded off before her scream. He quickly looked back at the girls, gave a nod and took off.

-Catwoman-

Catwoman ducked down behind an air vent providing temporary shelter while she caught her breath. She'd taken out nearly all the oversized goons -they were strong, but stupid- and the Penguin. Turning she leapt back out and started to take out the rest of the goons. One got a hold of her cape and she quickly cut it off from the base in the front leaving the only green in her outfit her belt. She spun and gave a high kick to the face of the stupid goon before he could even think to drop her cape. She took out a few more and dodged as another shot at her she jumped and dodged a few. She heard her name called not too far away and in the time she looked over in the direction of the Bat who was probably coming to her rescue. Taking her eyes off the Joker for even a second however was a big mistake as he fired off a round that hit its mark just as she turned eyes wide. The force knocked her back a bit as the bullet lodged in the side of her stomach. She dropped to a one knee crouch with her head down.

"Aw, did I hurt the Bat's little kitty?" the Joker teased walking forward.

Catwoman's head whipped up, her face twisted in a frightening vicious snarl. A low growl rumbled in her throat and she could have sworn she heard Batman yell out. If looks could kill the Joker would be a dead man right now if he wasn't already about to be. She leapt up pouncing on the Joker. Her claws sunk into his skin. She clawed and punched his face and chest. She didn't stop until she was ripped abruptly up and away from the now badly injured Joker by the biggest goon. She suddenly found her self being dangled off the edge of the roof being held up by her neck by a huge hand that she found herself clinging to and trying to pry off at the same time. The grip on her neck seemed intentionally tight as though the intention was to strangle her; well it was working and she started to choke and gasp a little as the grip slowly tightened. _Again? This is the second time I've been dangled of a roof tonight! As soon as I get back on the roof they're all __**DEAD! **_ The Joker struggled to his feet and managed to compose him just in time as Batman came racing into sight.

-Batman-

Batman froze at the gruesome sight. There was about two or three dozen goons and Penguin were injured and unconscious sprawled acrossed the next roof top. Then there was the Joker who had his clothes torn and deep gashes acrossed his chest and face. One particularly bad looking gash ran down the side of his face and through his eye. The Joker smiled with a gun in hand and looked over at Batman.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little bat, watch me kill your favorite cat." the Joker taunted.

Batman's gaze instantly flew over to Catwoman who was being dangled off the edge of the roof. She had the ends of her dress torn but aside from that and being covered in some blood she looked unharmed. He heard her choke and gasp realized she probably couldn't breathe. Being held up by her neck she was probably being strangled and if he didn't get her down soon she might die. He saw her shake her head no to him but looked back to the Joker.

"What do you want?" Batman asked and waited for the Joker to take the bait. When the Joker was about to answer Batman attacked taking the gun away. But as he made his move Catwoman took the distraction to her advantage and dug her claws into the guard's arm at a pressure point causing him to drop her. Her scream echoed loudly as she was abruptly dropped and she tried to grab a hold of the edge of the roof and failed. The girls –Huntress and Black Canary- jumped out quickly beginning to battle the Joker as they saw Batman dive over the edge of the roof after Catwoman. Then the girls turned to take out the big goon.

-Catwoman-

Catwoman gave in as she fell quickly realizing that she probably just got herself killed. Then suddenly a pair of warm and strong arms encircled her and pulled her close. She turned as he fired his grapple hook and they swung to the safety of a near by roof top. They parted and she was set in leaving when a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She turned to face him.

"Are you alright?" Batman asked with concern evident in his voice. Then she noticed her torn and blood stained outfit.

"I'm fine." she replied very intent on getting home before he figured it out that she was injured. He eyed her carefully still not seeming convinced. But then the world started to blur and sway as she was about to insist she was fine then everything went black.

-Batman-

Batman was not at all convinced but he could see the blood didn't look like hers. She looked like she was about to say something but then her eyes rolled back and her lashes fluttered as she collapsed. He quickly dove forward and caught her. Her lashes fluttered open again after a few moments and her brow furrowed a little as she looked at him and tried to push up and away from him but he refused to let her go till he knew what was wrong.

"No you're not fine, what's wrong?" he asked again. She sighed and looked away as she removed her hand from the side of her stomach revealing a bullet wound about two inches below her rib cage. Now Catwoman looked back at his face.

"Happy now?" she asked a little coldly as they both knew that the wound was fatal. Batman felt like he just got hit by a freight train and all air left his lungs. _No, she can't die! There has to be something I can do…___Batman thought for a moment.

"What about the cloak? Would that work? It should shouldn't it?" he asked. _It had to, it just had to!_

"I might but it's back on the roof with the Joker…" her voice was a little raspy now.


End file.
